herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuka Mochida
Yuka Mochida is a student from Kisaragi Academy Junior High's Classroom 2-3, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout the Corpse Party series. She is voiced by Kristen Bell in the American English dub, who is well known for voicing Princess Anna from the Frozen film series. Design In Corpse Party -Rebuilt-'', she has purple eyes and medium short black hair, wearing a simple pink headband. She wears a blue dress with a white collar, tied with a light pink ribbon, and white cuffs. The dress is also tied around the waist with a yellow ribbon. Her shoes are light red and she wears crew length white socks. In ''Corpse Party, Yuka is a young teenage girl. Her height and weight are somewhat below average, making her look much younger than she really is. She has light blue eyes and medium short brown hair (with a visible hue of purple). She also wears a simple pink headband. Just like the other students of Kisaragi Academy Junior High, Yuka wears a blue dress with a white collar and a small pink bow on it, white socks and white shoes with yellow soles. Personality Despite being a teenager, Yuka acts in a much younger manner than her age due to her being more pampered by her parents than her brother. She tries to act like an adult in order to be taken more seriously by her peers, but her constant failures at doing so cause her to come across as even more immature. Her naivety makes her childlike innocence more apparent than most others trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School, but it also makes her susceptible to being manipulated by the school's more ill-intentioned residents (humans and ghosts alike). It also makes her more psychologically vulnerable to the horrors of the school, causing her to easily break down at the sight of blood, violence, and death. Because she is spoiled, she depends on those older and more mature than she is to make decisions for her. However, her experiences throughout Heavenly Host force her to act more on her own decisions. Trivia *Yuka has a stable relationship with her older brother, Satoshi. She shows signs of this and even fully admits this in one of the bad endings in Chapter 5 of Corpse Party. *If brought to the lavatories in the abandoned bomb shelter during Chapter 5 of Corpse Party, if Satoshi enters, he will hear a yelp coming from Yuka. He asks what's going on, but Yuka calms him down, stating that blood was pouring out of the toilet, and she was scared that it wouldn't stop coming out. This is a reference to the original Corpse Party where Yuka risks dying in the girls' lavatory, drowning in blood gushing out from the toilet. *In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Yuka ranked 5th place. *In Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, Kizami catches Yuka and we see her story from that point. At the end of the chapter she dies the same way she died in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Wrong END 2 ★4, possibly telling the player that the rest of the group will end up dying in the same way they did in the wrong end.Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Horror Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cowards Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Betrayed